User blog:Joshua115/MUTATION 13 Update (introducing Mad Cows, HI-Speed Suborbital Nuclear Jets , Humanity gets Cloaked behind and More!!)
NOTE about the my changes: im so Sorry for the crappy blog title, just ignore it that and its Mutation 15 update Introduction about this "Evolution!, Damnnation! , RE - Annihilation! ,!''MOO-TATION!"'' My First Reaction Comment on the Mutation 13 update BEFORE WE START: Welcome to the mutation 15 , the Mad Cow Disease Update So''' WE''' wait the furher announcements about this 3 FREAKING NEW SCENARIOS to be updated!, so its too spooky but funny when seeing the original but GIF Version of Scenario Icon (look the GIF 2nd Pic on Top) and about the Mad Cow Disease update, lets look what is the achievements ''behind of this (Just Like the Nipah Virus) I'm Added a Picture with Number with we describe what is that scenario about..? BLAH BLAH BLAH 'SO LETS START!! #The Mad cow disease (A.K.A Breutzfeldt-Jakob Or/ '''BSE or CJD) In - Game description : "Panic over BSE almost shut down the beef industry in the 1990s. Imports were banned and burgers were off the menu until humanity got things under control. Recently though, unforeseen protein folding has resulted in a new variant of the prion - putting the whole food chain at risk. Is now the time to go vegetarian?" PS about this : Neurax Worm MK.2??? or a just a Prion with Hidden Tewaks Like Nipah Virus af hahaahah 2. Where is Everyone In - Game description : "Almost everybody in the world has mysteriously vanished and nobody knows why. The Rapture? Mass abductions? Spontaneous combustion? Who knows?! Luckily though, the few thousand people left behind are carrying on as normal. How will your outbreak spread when there are so few people left to infect?" PS About this : Humanity goes mass buying Cloak and Dagger at Mann Co. Store and Cloaked behind to avoid infection NOTE : TF2 Spy Reference 3 . Flight Club In - Game description : "Huge leaps in aviation technology have seen humanity unlock the true potential of suborbital flight on a commercial basis. In this future world you can get from London to Sydney in 2 hours for a fraction of the cost and every country in the world has an airport. '' ''Does the idea of Greenland getting a major airport excite you?" PS About this : Who needs Trojan Planes , Zombie Horde , and Therianthopy?, and Planes Got an upgrade "Nuclear Suboribital Jets and the Most HATED GREENLAND Got Also an Upgrade, an AIRPORT! ACHIEVEMENTS (for Mad Cow Disease Secnario ONLY) DISCLAMER : The OFFICAL ACHIEVEMENTS Are NOT Offically relaeased!, so lets start our and my Achievment name idea and its description! JUST COMMENT BELOW IF YOU HAVE IDEA! Here's my idea Below Unpleasent Dream Description: Infect the Aliens after the Cow was abducted Into the Dirty Secrets Description: Let the Famous Beef Factory Sent its consumers into Chaos and shame Beef-tch Hurt Me! Description: Let the Cow Parade Feastival Ended Up into a public defecation and sent them to Hospitals with insanty Operation En-COW-ing Freedom Description: Let The Mass Culling Operations Led By Military and Animal health officials Failed you have any FEEDBACKS, Just Comment below and TY! Category:Blog posts